Foldable greeting cards which have multiple panels are desirable for the large amount of message and graphic display area provided. Multiple card panels connected by fold lines are typically produced by first printing upon card stock, cutting individual cards, and then forming fold lines between the panels. In mass production, this approach limits the possible peripheral configurations of the panels for the reason that panels with intricately cut edges are not easily conveyed through paper handling machinery. Also, formation of multiple fold lines by automated card stock folding machines is hindered by non-linear edges on the panels. Cutting of peripheral edges of the panels after folding is problematic in that portions of fold lines are eliminated along panel edges coincident with fold lines. The complexity of such cards has heretofore required manual construction and assembly, substantially increasing production costs. Furthermore, the prior art has not provided multiple panel cards wherein adjoining panels are secured together to form a three dimensional card which can also be peripherally die cut without eliminating panel adjoining fold lines.